


【礼尊】今天的两个人也在调情

by Ladybugszippers



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, 很纯洁的大保健你相信我, 连擦边球都没有
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 15:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19726378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybugszippers/pseuds/Ladybugszippers





	【礼尊】今天的两个人也在调情

“很痛……周防，你轻点……”  
“你肩膀这里很硬，痛就对了。”  
“……你能不能……稍微拿捏一下力道……”  
“我这是在帮你缓解疲劳，放轻松。”  
“不……我觉得你是想谋杀我……”宗像礼司趴在床上身体不由自主地绷紧，上方周防尊的手用力地在他肩膀处按揉，指腹按到僵硬的部位就加重力道，导致宗像有些痛。  
“你整天坐办公室维持一个姿势给肩颈造成了很大压力，以后多运动就好了。”  
“这话从你嘴里说出来还真是一点都没有说服力。”宗像有些怨念地看了他一眼。  
“但是我很健康。”这话倒是真的。  
宗像努力放松身体结果对方手指摸到后颈处的穴位时又传来一阵痛感：“周防……我说了轻点……”  
“你的颈椎压迫地也很厉害。”  
“我知道，但是请你轻一点好吗！”  
“我不帮你把这些僵硬的地方舒缓开的话那么按摩还有什么意义。”  
“你就不能温柔一点吗你这野蛮人！”  
“我已经很温柔了，不信你去问草薙！”  
宗像礼司冷静了几秒钟：“斗胆问一下，你给别人按摩过几次？”  
“不算你的话，没有。”  
“你看吧！绝对是因为你那看起来像是要杀人一样的手劲！”  
“哪有按摩不疼的啊，是男人就不要怕疼啊！”  
“你那是什么刻板印象！男人就不能怕疼了吗？要是别人说不定忍忍也就过去了，你那是什么力道啊！你是想杀了我吧！”  
“啊，没错。”周防尊周遭散发出杀气。“我现在的确是想杀了你，这样你就能安静一点了。”  
宗像礼司拿过佩刀拔出刀刃：“果然是无礼之人，那我今天就替天行道除掉你这个危险分子。”  
“宗像——！”  
“周防——！”  
“宗像——！”  
“周防——！”  
此时在门外听了好久的草薙出云探头进来：“那个……你们能不能安静点，知道你们感情好，但是能不能为我考虑一下，你们吵吵闹闹的客人们都吓跑了我很困扰唉，损失难道由你们Scepter 4赔吗？”  
“对不起……”  
小小的包间里变得安静了很多。  
宗像重新趴好：“好了，你继续吧，我会安静点的。”  
“你早就该安静了。”周防手指抹了些精油在掌心推开贴上宗像光洁的后背，手指用力按揉着肩膀后颈以及脊椎两侧。  
大概是了解到了周防的力道现在觉得还可以忍受了，宗像问他：“周防，你除了我之外都不接客人的吗？”  
“不接。”  
“为什么？”  
“草薙不让。”  
“估计是怕出人命吧。”宗像调笑两声。  
周防手上加重力量让宗像的笑声尾音转个弯变成痛呼：“如果出人命的话第一个就是你。”  
“周防，你就不能温柔点吗？”  
“我的字典里没有这两个字。”  
“需要我给阁下写上去吗？”  
说归这么说，实际上让周防尊服务的费用太高了，一般人都不会选择他的。  
草薙出云开了这家Homra美容养生院，顾客基本都是女性，草薙和十束擅长应付，而周防尊并不擅长，且价位又高脸又凶导致很多顾客看到他第一眼就被吓到了。于是草薙让他少接顾客，只是宗像礼司跟他认识且喜欢挑战新鲜事物才会选择周防尊。  
周防是故意的，虽然他没有自信拿捏好力道去服务那些女性顾客，不过宗像礼司的话就一点都不用担心了，甚至他还想加重力气让宗像吃痛。  
宗像当然也知道，感慨一声自己是不是上辈子跟他有仇。  
手掌沿着脊柱两侧推按着，宗像忍不住又提醒他：“我这里很疼，你稍微轻点。”  
“你肝胆区不太好啊，是不是经常加班或者应酬什么的？”  
“差不多吧……”  
“你们上班族的身体还真是糟糕啊。”  
宗像听他说这个就长长地叹了口气：“能有什么办法，每天都有忙不完的工作，工作结束还有推辞不掉的应酬，身体怎么可能健康啊。”抬眼看了看周防。“我倒是很羡慕你。”  
“羡慕我？为什么？”  
“你都没有客人，每天基本上都是在休息吧。”  
“这不是有你么。”  
“我是说除了我！”  
周防沉吟片刻：“也不是啊……我还要看孩子。”  
“啊？你结婚了？”宗像有些意外，他怎么从来没听说过。  
“是熟人的孩子，让我帮忙照看着。”  
“我还以为你结婚了……”  
“结婚这种事我没想过。”周防不觉放缓了手上的力道。“女朋友之类的也没考虑过……”  
“我没问你这个……”  
周防皱眉用力捏宗像僵硬的肩膀：“这位客人，你的肩太过疲劳了让我帮你缓解一下压力吧。”  
“周防！你想杀了我吗！”  
“哼……你才看出来吗。”  
“果然还是砍了你这野蛮人好了！”  
“可以啊！那就看看你有没有这个本事好了！”  
草薙出云站在门口敲了敲门：“咳咳，赔偿……”  
“对不起……”  
空气再次陷入了安静。  
“周防，你安静一点。”  
“明明是你安静一点吧。”  
“你们店长还真是可怕啊……要求赔偿的意味上……”  
“嗯……有时候我也会这么想。”  
宗像礼司眨了眨眼：“你也会觉得他可怕吗？我以为你们Homra最可怕的就是你了。”  
“他是我前辈，有时候会被训斥。”  
“哦呀，我还真感兴趣你被训斥时会是什么表情。”  
“那有什么可感兴趣的，你是抖S吗？”  
“嗯，我稍微还是有一点抖S的。”  
周防活动手指发出清晰又可怕的关节活动的声音：“很不巧，我也是抖S。”  
“我看出来了。”宗像摊开双手。“不过这并不能说明什么。”  
周防扯过张椅子坐下拿出烟与打火机：“介意我吸烟吗？”  
“不介意，请吧。”  
“我知道你工作忙没时间注意这些，你以后常来就行了。”  
“不用你说我也会常来，毕竟不能让你那么清闲。”宗像凑过来。“你真的只有我一个客人吗？”  
“嗯，怎么了？”  
宗像眯起眼睛满意地笑了：“没什么。”  
周防有些疑惑不过也没太在意：“那么下次你要预约哪天？”  
“下周末可以吗？”  
“我都可以。”周防拿出手机看了看下周末的日期。“主要是你的时间。”  
“我会空出时间的，不用感觉寂寞。”  
“谁寂寞啊。”  
宗像拿起外套穿好从内兜里摸出一张万元钞票塞进周防的衣领里：“本来想放进你胸里的。”  
“什么意思？”  
“没什么意思，只是……算作你的服务费？”  
“我这可不是那种工作……”  
“我知道，我也没有这么认为，就是很正常地想给你服务费。”  
周防皱了皱眉收了起来：“那我就收下了。”  
“本来就是给你的。”宗像突然发现了什么。“周防，你有耳洞？”  
“啊？”他摸了摸自己耳垂上已经小到很难察觉的耳洞。“啊……高中时候打的，现在估计已经戴不进去了。”  
“高中？失恋的时候打的吗？”宗像调笑着。  
“你怎么知道？”  
这倒让宗像很震惊：“嗯？”  
“高中的时候听说了什么失恋就要打个耳洞纪念一下的话就信了，然后就真的自己买了打洞器。”  
“你竟然还有过青春呢。”  
“你什么意思啊？”  
宗像拍了拍他的肩：“那下次我给你买对耳环你会戴吗？”  
“我为什么要戴……？”周防顿了顿。“……不……说不定可以试试……”  
“那我就当你同意了。”  
草薙出云在门口敲了敲门：“咳咳……我知道你们关系好，但是啊Scepter 4的室长先生，能不能不要在我们工作的时间调戏我们家尊？”  
“店长先生，你还真是无处不在啊……”

fin.


End file.
